Dragons of the Moon
by PandaWriter12
Summary: HTTYD, Frozen, Rise of the Guardians, and Brave crossover. The title is not the best I know... :(


**Hiccup's POV**

I was itching to finish the hunt. I hadn't been off of Berk for days! I mean, it's not the prettiest place. Okay, correction, it's not pretty at all. I've seen some gorgeous places like Terror Mountain and Nightmare Hollow, (named after the dragons, not the scenery) and Berk doesn't even compare. Plus, it was late fall, so everything was basically the color brown.

Toothless, my nightfury, perked up his ears. I gave my hunting party the signal to move in slowly. Suddenly, three elk bound out of a thicket about twenty yards away. We surrounded them within minutes, but before I gave the signal to shoot, an arrow went straight through the buck's heart. The hunting party immediately shot and retrieved the remaining does, leaving me alone with Toothless. "Are you ready, Bud," I asked him eagerly.

He grumbled and hopped from side to side in reply. "I'll take that as a yes," I chuckled as I climbed on his back. "Let's go!"

We flew as high and fast as we wanted. Flying is my escape. Being chief is difficult, as all leading positions are, and Berk is one stubborn island. "I don't know what I'm gonna do," I said. "It's almost winter, and I have an entire village to feed! I'm not my dad! He always knew what to do and how to do it!" Man, I miss him. It's been two years since his death, and Berk has held up so far with the help of my mother and my brother, Jack. He always comes back around this time, and I'm starting to worry. He is immortal, but coming back to Berk isn't exactly something you would do eagerly.

Toothless's ears fell flat to his head, his pupils shrank, and a growl rumbled in his throat. There was something wrong.

**Merida's POV**

That was a dragon, a real DRAGON with that hunting party! I could've been killed for stealing that elk! Sometimes, I really hate myself, but I was starving. I hadn't eaten in days.

I still felt bad though. The people on this island are running out of food, and that boy, having the fate of the island resting on his shoulders, I don't know how he keeps his head straight. He looked like he was in his early twenties, and let me tell you. He aged well! Wow. He was definitely to my fancy, but I've already pledged my heart to prince Hans of the Southern Isles. We had been set up by our parents, even though my parents promised that I would choose my own fate. He took a liking to me pretty quickly and asked for my hand in marriage. I honestly don't love him, but we're to be married in the spring.

Suddenly, a burst of blue flame lit up the dim sky above me. I heard a whistle followed by a sonic boom and the laughter of a young man. I knew it must be him, Hiccup. I gazed at the stars, waiting for the shadow to return. When it didn't arrive, I started walking back to camp, but I didn't get far before I realized, I'd left the remains of elk back in the clearing.

I turned to go back for it. There it was. A monstrous blood red dragon stood before me, covered in its own flame. I am normally brave, when it comes to stuff like this, but dragons are new to me. The dragon circled me, fangs bared, ready to attack. I thought that it was the end.

**Hiccup's POV**

Toothless and I had planned to fly until dawn, but as soon as I saw the redhead running from a monstrous nightmare, I knew that would not be the case. We flew down by the girl, and I saw the fear in her eyes. "Hop on," I yelled through my helmet.

"There's no way I'm getting on that, that thing," she screamed.

"That thing is a dragon, and he's your ticket out of this mess!"

"Well, I don't know you. How can I trust you?"

"You probably shouldn't, but I'm definitely more trustworthy than that monstrous nightmare."

"Fine," she agreed as she grabbed my hand.

I pulled her on to Toothless's back, and said, "Hold on to my waist."

"I'm engaged!"

"You're going to want to hold on to something!"

**Merida's POV**

We took off at a rapid pace. The wind pushed against me with more force than I could take, and my hands were slick from the cloud's moisture. I slipped off of the dragon's back to its tail, where I held on for dear life. "Hold on, Bud," Hiccup whispered to his dragon.

He turned around to face me and leaned forward, extending his hand. "Do you trust me," he asked.

"Enough," I replied, grabbing hold of his outstretched hand.

"Okay, hold on to my shoulders."

I did as I was told. His shoulders were covered in expertly crafted armor, and around his neck he wore a small, wooden dragon. I didn't have much time to look at it before he picked me up by the waist and placed me directly behind him. As he turned to face forward, I noticed his leg. Well, not really his leg, but what they replaced it with. It was finely crafted of a metal I'd never seen before. It was much more mechanical than my fathers, but I was more focused on how he lost it.

**Hiccup's POV** We'd been flying for a while, when I turned to see if the girl was okay. She was staring at my leg. "You know, it's not polite to stare," I laughed.

"Oh, umm, I'm sorry. It's just…wow," she sighed. I guess in amazement.

"Thanks, I guess. I made it myself."

"You're kidding."

"I did!"

"You'd have to be an expert."

"I wouldn't consider myself an expert, but…"

"Oh, don't flatter yourself! You're just a boy!"

"I'm the chief of Berk. Who are you to judge?"

"I'm Princess Merida of Scotland."

"Okay, you win," I admitted as we landed near the village.

"I always do."

"Well, can I walk you home?"

"I don't really know where I'm staying right now. Like I said, I'm from Scotland, just visiting."

"I have an extra room at my place. I mean, if you need somewhere to stay."

"I wouldn't want to be a burden."

"Come on, princess," I said. "Right this way."

I led her through the village to my home, and let her inside.

Astrid's POV

I couldn't believe that girl, just barging into Hiccup's house like that! She had no right! He's my boyfriend! Why would he even invite her in? Ughh! I already hate her, but I stood there quietly, observing her, looking for flaws. Her hair looked like a dragon had set fire to it, and she was wearing a dress. That's a crime in itself!


End file.
